


Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey, All I Need Is You

by sweaterpawsjpg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flicker World Tour, Inspired by Niall wearing his own merch like the soft boyfriend he is, M/M, Title is from For Him. by Troye Sivan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawsjpg/pseuds/sweaterpawsjpg
Summary: “So soft,” Zayn mumbles. His heart feels all fluttery in the way it hasn’t in a while. The way only Niall can make it.Niall looks up at him, whining when he sees the look on Zayn’s face. It’s that overly fond look that makes Niall want to kiss him senseless.“Zayn,” He warns lightly.“I know,” Zayn hums. “It’s just… been a while. I missed you. Missed this.”He slides one hand until it’s out from under Niall’s sweater, reaching up to stroke his thumb over the brunette’s cheek gently. Niall leans into it, laughing a little breathlessly, not knowing what else to do.





	Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey, All I Need Is You

“Wearing your own merch?” Zayn asks. He’s settled on Niall’s lap, already trailing his hands up underneath the sweater, rubbing circles on his sides with his thumbs.

“Of course! I’m what the kids call ‘an icon’,” Niall beams, and Zayn snorts.

“Are you now?” He teases, massaging up Niall’s ribs gently. He knows he’s being a little touchy, it’s just been so long since he’s seen Niall, even longer since he’s been allowed to do this, to touch him like this. Zayn lets himself be a little touchy.

Niall doesn’t seem to mind, letting out a soft noise at the affection.

“Don’t doubt the kids, Zayno. You wouldn’t believe how many of these sweaters I’ve sold.”

“I can imagine. Looking the way you are, probably charmed your way to a sold-out stock.”

“Oh please,” Niall giggles, can’t help the light blush that dusts across his cheeks.

Zayn smiles, trailing his hands down Niall’s tummy. 

“So soft,” Zayn mumbles. His heart feels all fluttery in the way it hasn’t in a while. The way only Niall can make it.

Niall looks up at him, whining when he sees the look on Zayn’s face. It’s that overly fond look that makes Niall want to kiss him senseless.

“Zayn,” He warns lightly.

“I know,” Zayn hums. “It’s just… been a while. I missed you. Missed this.”

He slides one hand until it’s out from under Niall’s sweater, reaching up to stroke his thumb over the brunette’s cheek gently. Niall leans into it, laughing a little breathlessly, not knowing what else to do. 

“You’re so pretty,” Zayn sighs, enjoying the way Niall’s cheek gets hot under his palm.

“Ah, Jesus…” Niall whines. “My cheeks are gonna be all ruddy on stage. I missed you too, you big sap.”

“I’m sure your voice will distract them from your cheeks, love,” Zayn smirks, palming at Niall’s hip with one hand, trailing his knuckles across his cheek with the other. Niall groans, batting at Zayn’s chest halfheartedly. 

“Oh my  _God_! I can’t believe you, I can’t blush anymore,” Niall bursts into flustered giggles, and Zayn feels his heart swell. 

“I,” Niall pauses, smiling shyly at the obviously lovestruck look on Zayn’s face. “I have to go on now, babe.” 

Zayn frowns, regretfully removing his wandering hands from Niall’s body.

“Don’t give me that look,” Niall says, squirming out from under Zayn. He kisses him quick, sweet, leaning back in satisfaction when he feels Zayn start to kiss him back despite himself.

“I’ll be back before you know it, Z,” Niall says, soft with affection.

“I’ll be waiting, loves.”

If Niall’s knees feel a little weaker than normal, it’s entirely Zayn’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> So, shocker, I ended up writing again! And it's all thanks to Niall looking like a soft cozy boyfriend a few days ago. Bless up.


End file.
